El pastel de limones
by Shozo Irie
Summary: Sylphiel tiene un trato que ofrecer a Lina. Gracias a eso ambas aprenderán que las cosas nunca acaban siendo lo que has planeado. Shoujoai. Lina y Sylphiel. Por favor manden sus comentarios.
1. El amor se cocina a fuego lento

Slayers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka y en su defecto a la editorial Kadokawa. Este recordatorio será valido para los siguientes capítulos.

Autor: Shozo Irie. mailto:shozo_irie@yahoo.es. Aunque también soy conocido como masaki1 en facfiction.net mailto:masaki@3xl.net

**El pastel de limones.**

****

****

**Capítulo primero. El amor se cocina a fuego lento.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por encima de las calles de Seyruun, Sylphiel contempló las magníficas vistas que le ofrecía su nueva residencia. Hacía un par de semanas que se había mudado de casa, no era por que se encontrase incómoda en casa de sus parientes, en verdad estaba muy agradecida al tío Gray por haberla acogido durante todo ese tiempo, pero ya era hora de independizarse, de comenzar una nueva vida, aunque sólo fuese en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

-Una nueva vida. Si todo resulta como está planeado, con toda seguridad mi destino dará un giro de 180 grados. Se dijo a sí misma, intentado darse ánimos.

-Y si no... De repente, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y bajó resbalando por su mejilla. Al darse cuenta de eso, Sylphiel la secó rápidamente con sus manos.

-... si no..., si no seguiré adelante. Dijo, esforzándose para mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

Entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior, mientras que una brisa suave mecía sus preciosos cabellos violeta. Respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó.

-Seyruun es una ciudad maravillosa, es capaz incluso de hacerte olvidar todas tus preocupaciones. Pensó la sacerdotisa.

-¿Olvidar?. Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo. Comentó la sacerdotisa, en voz alta.

Sylphiel giró su cabeza y vio como todos los granos del reloj de arena, que se había traído a la terraza, reposaban en la parte inferior del mismo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la sacerdotisa, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, con tanta mala fortuna que resbaló, cayó en el suelo y se golpeó la cara.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!. 

Exclamó Sylphiel, llevándose las manos a su dolorido rostro.

-Esto es una mala señal, quizás debería hacerme atrás...

Entonces lo olió, si lo olió. Y fue como si todas sus preocupaciones se esfumasen. Ese olor tan característico, que le traía los más agradables recuerdos de su niñez. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la cocina, miró a través de la ventana del horno y emitió un suspiro de alivio.

- Los pasteles parecen estar bien, creo que he llegado a tiempo. Dijo con gran satisfacción.

En ese momento abrió la puerta del horno, mientras sus mejillas se volvían coloradas, no sólo por el calor que desprendía el interior del aparato de cocina, también por encontrarse haciendo algo... travieso después de tantos años.

Con una aguja que tenía preparada, comprobó que el interior estuviese bien cocido, acto seguido se colocó un par de guantes de cocina y retiró los dos pasteles que había cocinado.

Los dejó encima de la mesa y respiró profundamente. El aroma de los limones invadió sus fosas nasales, trayendo a su memoria los escasos recuerdos que conservaba de su madre. De repente una imagen se formó en su mente, casi como un espejismo que pudo ver y oír perfectamente

-¿Qué te pasa Syl-chan?.

Una mujer de rostro bellísimo, y con un corte de pelo que hacía que sus cabellos llegasen hasta los hombros, saludó a la figura que se le acercaba. Esta figura era una adorable niñita de unos cinco años de edad, vestida con un pijama estampado de zanahorias.

-Ech que no podía dommir, entonches he olido algo delichoso y he bajado a ve que era.

-¿Has bajado aquí tú solita?. Dijo esa figura maternal con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Chi. Respondió la niña, alzando su mano para reafirmar su respuesta.

-¡Que mayor te has vuelto!. Afirmó su madre con un tono tan afectuoso, que a la pequeña Sylphiel se le iluminaron los ojos y sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas.

-Dime Syl-chan. ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?.

-Po chupuesto. La cara de la niña irradiaba pura felicidad ante ese hecho.

La mente de Sylphiel volvió del mundo de los recuerdos en donde se encontraba, hasta volver a situarse en la cocina de su casa. Pero ella no quería abandonar ese sentimiento de nostalgia que se había apoderado de su ser, así que comenzó a recordar.

-En un principio, sólo hacíamos ver que cocinábamos. Era sólo un juego entre las dos. Algo con lo que ocupar nuestro tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre eran momentos muy agradables y llenos de felicidad. Cuando mamá murió, papá se puso tan triste que no quería comer nada. Fue gracias a la receta del pastel de limones de mamá y a todas las lecciones que me dio, que al final conseguimos que recuperase el apetito.

Sylphiel se detuvo y contempló los aún humeantes pasteles. Entonces una idea se formó en su cabeza, lo quería hacer desde que conoció a Amelia, pero en casa del tío Gray siempre le había dado vergüenza, pero ahora vivía sola, así que no importaba. Dicho y hecho, cogió una espátula de cocina y la alzó hacia el aire, mientras pronunciaba la siguiente frase:

-SI FUE GRÁCIAS A LA RECETA DE MAMÁ QUE ELLA Y YO LE DEVOLVIMOS LA SALUD A PAPÁ, JURO POR ESTA ESPÁTULA QUE HOY CONSEGIRÉ EL AMOR DE GOURRY-SAMA, GRÁCIAS A LOS CONSEJOS DE COCINA DE MAMÁ.

De repente, y como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, un fuerte ruido se oyó justo detrás de ella. Sylphiel se giró bruscamente para ver que pasaba. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que una espesa capa de humo violeta cubría toda la habitación. El humo, aunque no era tóxico comenzaba a irritarle los ojos y la garganta.

-Cof, cof, DIEM, cof,cof,cof, WING.

Exclamó a duras penas la sacerdotisa, mientras que su hechizo se llevaba todo el humo a través de las ventanas. Cuando todo se hubo despejado, Sylphiel pudo ver que dos extrañas personas se habían colado en la habitación. Iban vestidos completamente de negro, con capuchas cubriéndoles las cabezas, uno de ellos estaba mirando un reloj, mientras que el otro había accionado un dispositivo, del cual Sylphiel dedujo que había salido todo ese humo.

-¿Q-q-quienes sois vosotros?. Preguntó la sacerdotisa, mientras alzaba su espátula de la forma más amenazante posible.

-¡Oh, por favor no se asuste!. Exclamó la figura que sujetaba el reloj. Somos los ayudantes de los dirigentes de la aldea de la justicia, yo y mi hermano nos encontrábamos de visita en Seyruun cuando escuchamos su discurso. Mi hermano es un poco exaltado y no se pudo contener.

-¡Oh no!. ¿Queréis decir que habéis escuchado lo que he dicho?. En ese momento la cara de Sylphiel estaba tan roja que cualquiera la hubiese confundido con un tomate.

-Tranquila. Dijo el hombre que había accionado el dispositivo. Ya sabemos que jurar por una espátula no es muy justiciero, quizás tendría que haberlo hecho por una cuchara sopera...

-O por la freidora. Añadió su hermano.

-Pero no importa, la entonación ha sido perfecta.

-Tienes toda la razón, hermano mío.

-¿Aldea de la justicia?.¿Visita?.¿Podría saber, por favor, que estáis haciendo aquí?. La cara de Sylphiel era una máscara de perplejidad ante tal situación.

El primer hombre de negro carraspeó y comenzó a decir:

-Hemos venido a Seyruun siguiendo instrucciones precisas de nuestros amos, los "Peace Man", para traer un mensaje de confraternidad y cooperación entre nuestros dos pueblos. Verás, las hazañas de vuestros héroes han llegado fuera de la barrera, hasta donde vivimos. Y de entre todas ellas, sobresale la figura del príncipe Philionel, que...

-¡NO LE LLAMES PRÍNCIPE EN MI PRESÉNCIA!. Gritó Sylphiel

El pobre hombre no pudo acabar su frase, ya que fue brutalmente agredido por la sacerdotisa, quien se encontraba armada con una peligrosa espátula a dos manos. Tras caer al suelo, y aparecerle un chichón gigantesco, el desdichado infeliz sólo podía balbucear frases incoherentes, sobre dragones rosas y explosivos. Su hermano le cogió rápidamente y se lo llevó de allí.

-Perdone... sentimos haberla molestado. Por favor... no se enfade con nosotros.

-Tranquilo..., por favor... no se vayan. Dijo Sylphiel, mientras los veía alejarse. Es que... es que me han pillado por sorpresa y en... en un mal día, yo normalmente soy muy simpática y amable, por favor vuelvan, le curaré las heridas a su hermano y les prepararé algo delicioso para comer.

-No hace falta. Se oyó a la distancia.

-Esto es una mala señal. Quizás debería dejar lo de hoy para otro día. Comentó Sylphiel, mientras volvía a su casa.

De repente en su hombro apareció una pequeña imagen, de apenas 10 centímetros de altura de su amiga Amelia, con la única diferencia que esta llevaba una aureola en la cabeza.

-Bien dicho Sylphiel-san, el plan que tienes en mente no es un acto legal, nada característico de la bondad intrínseca que anida en tu interior, además de ser una ofensa respecto a la amistad pulcra e inmaculada que procesas por tus amigos Gourry y Lina, de hecho... Aaaaaaayyyyyyy

Sylphiel se sobresaltó un poco al ver como en el trasero de la pequeña Amelia, se clavaba un tridente rojo. La pequeña imagen comenzó a correr por todo su hombro, intentando quitárselo inútilmente.

-Uuuyy, perdón se me ha escapado.

Sylphiel giró la cabeza y vio que al responsable de todo ese lío. Un pequeño Xellos, con una estatura parecida a la de su compañera. La pequeña imagen de Xellos permaneció quieta, en su cara se podía ver una sonrisa de no haber roto un solo plato en toda su vida.

-¡Maldito demonio, que estás haciendo aquí!. Exclamó la diminuta Amelia, mientras se quitaba el tridente.

-¿Que que estoy haciendo yo aquí?. Debería ser yo quien preguntase que estás haciendo tú aquí. El pequeño demonio sacó de su bolsa un pergamino y comenzó a leer. En virtud del acuerdo que llegamos a cabo hace tres semanas, no se permite la intervención directa de ninguna de las dos partes, en lo que se refiere a la ejecución del plan de la presente fecha. Lo cual sig...

La versión diminuta del misterioso sacerdote tuvo que dejar de hablar al notar que algo le había apresado, bajó la vista y se encontró con que Amelia había formado un lazo con su aureola, y le había apresado los brazos a la cintura. En menos de un segundo, se encontró con que la versión diminuta de la sacerdotisa justiciera se le tiró encima, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Le cogió de la pierna y la comenzó a estirar.

-¡JA!. Valientes excusas, crees que no me he dado cuenta como has intentado modificar partes del plan a través del subconsciente de Sylphiel. ¡QUIZÁS ELLA PUEDA PERDONARTE, PERO YO NO LO HARÉ!.

El rostro del pequeño Xellos se había transformado en una mueca de dolor, mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse de la presa de Amelia.

-Situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas. Mira Amelia, un uniforme de los "Power Rangers" sin estrenar. Y justamente es de tu talla.

-¿Dónde, donde?. Dijo la pequeña sacerdotisa, alzándose para poder ver mejor la situación.

-Tonta. Entonces Xellos volteó sobre sí mismo, le dio una patada que la hizo caer del hombro de Sylphiel.

-¡Volveré!. No puedes hacer desaparecer al espíritu de la bondad y la justicia. Entonces con una pequeña explosión de humo blanco desapareció, justo antes de caer en el suelo.

Sylphiel reaccionó perpleja ante la extraña situación y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir:

-¡Pobrecita!.¿Estará bien?.

-Tranquila, sólo está herida en el orgullo. No tardará en recuperarse, mientras tanto...

-¿Mientras tanto?.

-Mientras tanto, me gustaría hablar contigo. He estado notando cierto grado de ansiedad y eso me preocupa bastante. ¿Ya tomas suficiente calcio y magnesio en tu dieta?

-Sí que lo hago, gracias. Pero creo que el motivo de mi nerviosismo es que no estoy segura de que este plan vaya a salir bien.

-Bobadas, este plan es maravilloso. Piensa que todo el mundo saldrá beneficiado. Tú, Gourry, Lina, Zelgadis,...

-¿Zelgadis?. Inquirió extrañada la joven sacerdotisa. No se como Zelgadis...

-Él saldrá beneficiado... a largo plazo. Créeme.

-Me parece que me estás intentando tomar el pelo.

-Vale, está bien. Me has descubierto, yo seré el beneficiado y no Zelgadis. Pero piensa un poco en mí, desde aquella bromita de la "Bless Blade" que no tenía una oportunidad así.

-Ya, pero todo el pueblo estuvo muy preocupado.

-Si, pero al final pudisteis vencer a Zanaffer, gracias a esa inocente travesura, ¿no es verdad?.

-Sí... dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza al recordar la desgracia que acabó con Sairag.

-¡Oh, vamos!. ¿A que viene esa carita de pena?. Aunque yo sea tu mala conciencia, no me gusta verte de esta manera. Vamos, alégrate, porqué después de esta noche, no volverás a estar sola nunca más.

Sylphiel sonrió y alzando su puño gritó:

-SÍ, JURO POR ESTOS PASTELES DE LIMÓN, QUE NUNCA VOLVERÉ A ESTAR SÓLA.

Entonces el pequeño demoncito añadió, con la voz más solemne que pudo.

-Y YO JURO QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÉ A SER EL MOTIVO DE BURLAS ENTRE LOS COMPAÑEROS DE MI PROFESIÓN.

Sylphiel y el pequeño Xellos se miraron mutuamente. Y avergonzados, prometieron el uno al otro no revelar lo que cada uno había dicho.

-Sylphiel, ahora que los pasteles se han enfriado, es el momento de añadir el "ingrediente secreto"

Sylphiel volvió a la cocina y sacó una pequeño frasco, que tenía guardado en su capa, lo destapó con cuidado y echó 5 gotitas del contenido en uno de los pasteles.

-¡Vamos!. Echa más, venga. Dijo el pequeño demonio.

-Pero Michelle dijo, que solo debía añadir 5 gotas.

-Mira Sylphiel, esa bruja podía ser muy simpática, pero no conoce a Gourry. Personalmente creo que el chico necesitará un poco más.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos Sylphiel. Tú sabes la verdad, sino no me hubieses dejado montar todo esto, el chico es atractivo y muy simpático, pero es más lento que el caballo del malo.

-Gourry-sama no es lento, es solo un poco... un poco...

-¿Un poco que, Sylphiel?

La sacerdotisa miró a la pequeña figura, luego al pastel, luego a la poción y nuevamente al diminuto demonio, quien le sonreía y le hacía gestos para que echase más líquido. Sylphiel cogió nuevamente la botella, y volvió a verter 5 gotas más en el mismo pastel.

-¿Sólo eso?. Preguntó Xellos.

-No pienso poner ni una sola más.

-Tú sabrás, pero después no me vengas con quejas. Y con una pequeña explosión, despareció dejando una pequeña nube de humo negro.

Sylphiel miró embelesada como el pastel, en el que había vertido el líquido, emitía un ligero brillo por toda su superficie, acto seguido el brillo cesó, dejando los dos pasteles exactamente iguales. Cogió rápidamente el pastel que había modificado y dijo:

-Bien, éste de aquí lo guardaré en la alacena, para más tarde.

Entonces abrió la puerta de una estantería y lo depositó con mucho cuidado.

Miro al otro pastel y dijo:

-Y este se lo serviré a Lina cuando hable con ella. Lo pondré junto a toda la comida que ya he preparado. Conociendo a Lina seguro que estará hambrienta.

Sylphiel sonrió un poco. Aunque ella no pudiese comer ni tan rápido, ni tanta cantidad como Lina, Gourry o Amelia, le divertía bastante verlos en plena acción. Juntos eran capaces de devorar toda la comida de cualquier restaurante, e ir a tomarse los postres en el siguiente.

-Un buen apetito es símbolo de una buena salud. Me pregunto si...

Pero la sacerdotisa no acabó la frase, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que faltaban un par de cosas por hacer. Pero Lina estaba a punto de llegar.

-Ya lo acabaré de organizar más tarde.

La sacerdotisa subió las escaleras que conducían a la terraza, y comenzó a mirar las calles, esperando que su amiga Lina se presentase pronto. Según la carta que había recibido su tío Gray, Lina y Gourry llegarían esta mañana. Pero lo único que podía ver era una pareja de enamorados besándose, ambos no debían tener más de 18 años. En esa época del año era bastante frecuente ver a chicos y chicas, que después de graduarse comenzaban a salir juntos y a hacer "demostraciones públicas" de su amor. No es que a Sylphiel le molestase ver eso, de hecho Sylphiel pensaba que era gratificante ver que otras personas habían conseguido realizar sus sentimientos por quienes amaban, solamente es que verlo la hacía sentirse un poco triste, bueno, en verdad lo que sentía eran...

-¿Celos?. Dijo una figura, apareciendo o mejor dicho reapareciendo en el hombro de Sylphiel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó desconcertada, la doncella de Sairag.

-Bueno, un día es un día. Así que he decidido probar suerte.

-¿En qué?

-Bueno..., tu mano..., esa parejita que está justo debajo de nosotros..., esta regadora llena de agua que está a tu lado... Me entiendes. Dijo el demonio con un tono de complicidad en su voz.

-ENGENDRO QUE TE ALIMENTAS DE LAS DESGRACIAS AJENAS, DEJA DE TORMENTAR LA INOCENCIA DE SYLPHIEL.

El pequeño sacerdote se giró para contemplar a su eterna rival.

-¿Es que no te cansas nunca?. Voy a presentar una denuncia en el juzgado, por acoso en el lugar de trabajo.

-Para que te enteres, EL BIEN NUNCA DESCANSA PARA EVITAR QUE EL MAL SE APODERE DE LOS CORAZONES BONDADOSOS.

-Pero si yo se lo he dicho a Sylphiel con toda mi buena fe, no ves que esos dos están tan calientes que dentro de poco van a comenzar a arder.

-JA, tú nunca tienes buena fe. Malvado, te desafío a un duelo, aquí y ahora para zanjar esta disputa. Dijo la diminuta sacerdotisa, mientras bajaba a ras del suelo.

-¡Lo acepto!. Exclamó el diminuto Xellos, bajando a la misma altura que su oponente. Mira Amelia, es el "Megazord".

-Antes me has pillado desprevenida, pero ahora no te saldrás con la tuya. De debajo su blusa, la sacerdotisa sacó un mando a distancia, y pulsó uno de los botones. Haciendo que alrededor del sacerdote se elevasen diversos altavoces, entonces apretó otro botón y el mando de distancia se convirtió en un micrófono.

-¿Q-q-que p-piensas hacer con eso?. Dijo Xellos, al verse literalmente expuesto a un sonido envolvente.

-Pues decirte que...

"La gente es maravillosa

si la tratas con respeto...

El pequeño demonio cayó al suelo, ante la atónita mirada de Sylphiel, quien observaba el duelo completamente asombrada.

-...si les das todo tu cariño,

ellos te obsequiarán con sus sonrisas.

Si te sientes solo y triste,

ellos te harán compañía

Xellos se retorcía de dolor y de su boca salía un montón de espuma.

-Y ahora el golpe de gracia. Amelia apretó el micro y este se convirtió en un enorme martillo, saltó por encima del demonio, mientras gritaba:

-¡ATAQUE DEL MARTILLO DE LA JUSTICIA!.

De un solo golpe aplastó a su rival y destruyó los altavoces que le rodeaban.

-LA JUSTICIA SIEMPRE TRIUMFA. Gritó sonriente, la sacerdotisa, mientras elevaba el martillo hasta su hombro, haciendo que el peso la desequilibrase, intentando recuperar el equilibrio se dirigió a la pared, pero sin calcular bien la distancia tropezó, y se golpeó con el que iba a ser su muro de la salvación, del temblor producido por el golpe la regadera comenzó a tambalearse

-¡NNNNOOOOOOOOO!. Gritó la pequeña Amelia.

Sylphiel estiró la mano, para intentar coger la regadera antes que cayese... pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que el agua mojó a la joven pareja que continuaba besándose.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!.

-¡NO IMPORTA!. Le dijeron al unísono el chico y la chica, que a pesar de estar mojados no habían perdido la sonrisa. Además ya va siendo hora de irnos. Sylphiel contempló como se marchaban empapados y con las manos cogidas.

-Supongo que si tienes alguien a tu lado que te quiera, los problemas se ven de otra forma muy diferente.

-JAJAJAJAJA. Dos de dos, hoy es mi día. Me parece que luego iré a jugar al póquer, o mejor aún, al stip-póquer. ¿Me acompañas, Amelia?.

-¿Cómo te atreves, maldito pervertido?. Además no has ganado, Sylphiel no ha tirado el agua y la pareja no se ha sentido ofendida.

-¡Es verdad!. Te lo tendría que agradecer a ti. Dime. ¿Quieres unirte al otro bando?. Te iría mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarlo?. Además mírate, tienes todo el cuerpo lleno de contusiones.

-Eso no es verdad, sólo tengo UNA contusión, aunque me ocupa todo el cuerpo. Mira..., que te parece si lo dejamos en empate.

-¡De acuerdo!.

En ese momento las dos figuras desaparecieron con una pequeña explosión.

Entonces Sylphiel suspiró, se sentó en una silla y esperó la llegada de su pelirroja amiga.

-Todo esto me está poniendo muy nerviosa. Estas batallitas están comenzando a ser demasiado frecuentes, estoy comenzando a preocuparme, antes no interactuaban con los objetos externos. Todo esto debe ser producto de mis nervios. Seguro que, cuando se acabe este asunto todo se solucionará y volveré a la tranquilidad. Yo sé que Lina es una persona muy sensata y serena, cuando hable con ella y se lo explique detenidamente, lo entenderá todo. Seguro que nada puede salir mal (*). Dijo la sacerdotisa mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*) Nota del autor: la pobre Sylphiel es demasiado inocente para saber que las cosas no acostumbran a ir como pensabas cuando pronuncias la frase "seguro que nada puede salir mal".

CONTINUARÁ


	2. La frustación de una noche de invierno

**El pastel de limones.**

****

****

**Capítulo segundo. La frustración de una noche de invierno.**

Una hechicera pelirroja avanzaba por las tranquilas calles de Seyruun, viendo como a su alrededor los niños jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, los pajaritos cantaban dulces melodías y los mercaderes exponían sus recién adquiridas mercaderías en las tiendas. Todas esas cosas deberían hacer que Lina Inverse, la hechicera genial, se sintiese de buen humor... pero no era así, de hecho este clima tan amical estaba empeorando su temperamento, haciendo que su mal humor adquiriese cotas inimaginables. Y el principal motivo era...

-¡EH, VOSOTROS DOS, ID A UNA PENSIÓN A HACER ESAS COSAS!

-¡PERVERTIDOS, ACASO SABEN VUESTROS PADRES LO QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO!

...que por cualquier calle que pasaba, Lina no paraba de encontrarse parejas de enamorados que cogidos de las manos o dándose besos no hacían más que ponerla de los nervios. Y cuando alguien ponía de los nervios a la persona que conocían como la Dra-mata, su destino era ser carbonizado, o electrocutado, o congelado o apaleado hasta ser convertido en una masa uniforme de carne y huesos. Pero Lina no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a un tribunal de justicia, y aún menos cuando podía estar presidido por Amelia o Philionel, así que se había decidido por la segunda mejor opción, insultarlos.

-¡ESO NO SE HACE HASTA QUE ESTEIS CASADOS, INDECENTES!

-¡PASTELERO, MIRA LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO LA GUARRA DE TU HIJA CON TU AYUDANTE!

-¡ES QUE NO SABEIS QUE LOS BESOS EN LA BOCA SON PECADO, LO HA DICHO EL PAPA!

Muchas personas considerarían este comportamiento como exagerado, loco y / o paranoico. Pero pocas personas sabían lo que la hechicera más poderosa del mundo había tenido que soportar los últimos meses, de hecho sólo había una persona que lo supiese, pero probablemente ya no se acordaba ni de la mitad de lo que había pasado. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos podía alimentar a 1000 demonios hambrientos. Su furia hubiese puesto de rodillas al amo del infierno Phibrizo. Si en esos momentos el mismísimo Ojos de Rubí resucitase, temblaría con solo verla.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea,...

Dijo Lina, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, mientras avanzaba tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. En ese mismo instante, una nubecita rosa se formó en su hombro derecho, la diminuta neblina comenzó a solidificarse hasta que adquirió la forma de Philia Ul Coput.

-Vamos Lina, no deberías estar de tan mal humor, es primavera y estamos en la ciudad de la magia blanca, que toma su fuerza de los sentimientos positivos como el amor y la bondad por lo que...

-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH. Menuda sarta de chorradas explicas, tu repertorio de discursos está más gastado que la goma de mascar que hay debajo de las butacas. OHOHOHOHOHOH.

En el hombro izquierdo de Lina se había formado la figura diminuta de Naga, la cual a pesar de sólo medir 10 centímetros daba la impresión de tener los pechos más grandes que Lina.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI DISCURSO!. Gritó la réplica de Philia, mientras que una colita dorada, adornada con un lacito rosa asomaba de su vestido. No ves que estoy intentando tranquilizarla para que no ocurra ninguna desgracia.

-OHOHOH. Y lo estás haciendo fatal. OHOHOHOH. Lina no es el tipo de chica que se calla y se queda las cosa para adentro. Para poder calmarse necesita sacarlo todo a fuera y luego comer hasta reventar. ¿Has pasado tanto tiempo a su lado y todavía no sabes algo tan básico?.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Dijo Philia, a la vez que sus rasgos se volvían más dragoniles. ¡Pero es que lleva varios días así y todavía no se ha calmado!.

-Pero es que tiene muchas cosas por las que estar de mal humor. ¿No es verdad, Lina-chan?. Preguntó la jocosa hechicera.

Lina había intentado no hacer caso a ninguna de las dos figuras, hacía mucho tiempo que no le había pasado algo así y no quería que la gente la tomase por loca, pero lo que la visión de su antigua socia había dicho era cierto. Probar de resumir la serie de desgracias, que le habían ocurrido desde que habían vencido a Estrella Oscura era un tanto humillante, pero Lina comenzó a hacerlo, para evitar pensar en todas las parejitas que se encontraba, y con la esperanza de que eso hiciese desaparecer las alucinaciones que tenía en los hombros.

-Primero de todo las especialidades culinarias de fuera la barrera son asquerosas y sus raciones diminutas, me pregunto ¿cómo es que no se mueren de hambre?. Lo único medianamente aceptable eran aquellas especialidades tan picantes, al principio estaban bastante bien, pero después de tantos días comiendo lo mismo acabé teniendo el peor dolor de estómago de mi vida. Me pregunto ¿cómo es que a Gourry no le pasó lo mismo?. Él comió tanto o más que yo, de esas cosas.

Al recordar ese incidente, sus tripas comenzaron a rugir, quizás por el funesto recuerdo de aquellos días o simplemente porque tenía hambre. Lina prosiguió caminando mientras recordaba su viaje.

-Además, me he aburrido un montón. Los bandidos, atracadores y malvados en general de fuera la barrera, son patéticos, me habría dado pena pegarles una paliza, de no ser porque sus tesoros eran autenticas porquerías. Si voy a concederles el inmenso placer de mi visita, podrían tener algo digno de mi grandeza.

Lina golpeó una piedra que fue a para donde estaba un gato, este al despertarse maulló repentinamente hacia Lina, esta le gruñó y el gato, asustado, se escondió.

-Por donde iba, a sí, además sus ciudadanos son unos desconsiderados y unos envidiosos de la gente que sabemos hacer magia. Está ese incidente del demonio que tenía bajo su poder a todo un pueblo, resultó que era tan poderoso que tuve que utilizar el Dragon Slave, para vencerle. Si sólo el cerebro de medusa de Gourry no le hubiese dado la espada de luz a Sirius, podría haber combinado un hechizo menos intenso para destruirlo. Pero bueno, haber destruido el pueblo no fue completamente culpa mía, ¿verdad?. Si el demonio se hubiese apartado un poco más yo no hubiese tenido que disparar en esa dirección... ni a los campos de cultivo que estaban al lado. ¡Maldita sea, era una lucha a muerte!.

La versión diminuta de Philia la miró con una expresión muy seria en su semblante, mientras que la pequeña Naga asentía a todo lo que Lina decía, con ligeros movimientos de cabeza que hacían que sus senos se moviesen arriba y abajo.

-Después está cuando quise compartir mi gran talento mágico con esa pobre gente, a cambio de una compensación económica, claro. No fue culpa mía que ese viejo se quemase las barbas, encima ese ingrato quería que le devolviese el dinero, JA, pero había firmado un documento por el que no se responsabilizaba de los daños sufridos en el entrenamiento, a mí que me importaba que fuese el alcalde del pueblo, yo no hago distinciones con nadie. Entonces...

Lina se paró un momento y cogió un mapa que llevaba guardado en su capa y le dio un vistazo.

-A ver ahora a la derecha. Que es lo que estaba diciendo, a sí, entonces hice un gran descubrimiento, unas ruinas que databan de antes de la guerra de la resurrección. Estaba tan emocionada, pensé que encontraría riquezas sin igual, tesoros inimaginables incluso una espada poderosísima para Gourry, aunque él diga que la que lleva ahora ya está bien. ¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA ES MÁGICA!. Y resulta que lo único que encontré fue un "Vision Room", cosa que bien pensado fue un hallazgo digno de mi talento, hay muy pocos magos dentro de la barrera que posean uno, pero como no se podía mover me frustré. Y fue entonces, cuando después de explicarle veinte veces el funcionamiento del aparato, a Gourry se le ocurrió una idea genial. Casi puedo recordar sus palabras exactas.

-Caramba Lina, podríamos usarlo para hablar con todos nuestros amigos.

Era algo tan evidente, tan simple, que Lina no supo como no se le había ocurrido a ella, pero no importaba, porque ahora tenía el único sistema de comunicación, conocido y a larga distancia, con los reinos del continente interior.

-Estaba tan contenta, mandé invitaciones a los principales dirigentes de los alrededores para negociar el precio... quiero decir las condiciones de acceso al canal de comunicación Inverse. Y entonces ese arrogante reyezuelo me salió con una estúpida ley antimonopolio e intentó expropiarme MIS RUINAS.

Los labios de Lina se estiraron, dotando el rostro de la hechicera de una sonrisa macabra, un efecto similar se pudo apreciar en el rostro de Naga.

-Pobrecito. Dijo poniendo una voz y una cara de pura inocencia. Es una lástima que tuviese que aprender a las malas, que los conflictos ocurren porque la gente no quiere llegar a acuerdos amistosos. Tardará AÑOS en reconstruir SU castillo y SU dentadura.

Lina y la pequeña Naga comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras recordaban que antes de marcharse de ese lugar tan desagradable usaron el "Vision Room" para hablar con una de las pocas personas que tenían uno, Amelia. Lina tuvo una grata sorpresa al ver que estaba acompañada de Sylphiel. Después de los saludos de rigor y de conversar un rato bastante largo sobre como habían ido las cosas. Ocurrió algo que la dejo intrigada.

-Amelia-san, Gourry-sama. ¿Podría hablar a solas unos momentos con Lina-san?. Por favor.

-Por supuesto Sylphiel-san. Dijo la princesa justiciera, mientras se retiraba de la sala, en la que las dos sacerdotisas se encontraban.

-¡Hasta la vista Sylphiel!. Te espero fuera Lina, iré a comprar una de esas cosas picantes tan buenas, vale. El fornido espadachín se fue tarareando una canción.

-No hace fal... déjalo, haz lo que quieras. Y bien Sylphiel. ¿De que se trata?.

-Bueno, Lina-san... veras... yo... y-yo quería...

-Por el amor de Cheipied, Sylphiel desembucha. Ve al grano de una vez, y deja de llamarme Lina-san, llámame Lina, Lina, entiendes. Ya tengo bastante con aguantar que Amelia me lo diga todo el rato, pero como mínimo ella es más joven que yo.

-L-lo siento Lina-san, quiero decir lo siento Lina. Es que a veces me siento abrumada...

-Por mi belleza y talento natural. Tranquila, es normal, eso le pasa a mucha gente.

-No es por eso... exactamente.

Lina gruñó un poco y se encaró amenazadoramente a la esfera de visión, haciendo que sus rasgos se deformasen en el monitor del palacio de Seyruun.

-Y bien Sylphiel, dime de una vez de que se trata lo que me quieres decir.

-Bien Lina, en primer lugar me gustaría preguntarte si tenéis intención de regresar pronto a Seyruun.

-Bueno, visto el éxito que tenemos aquí no me extrañaría que lo hiciésemos más pronto de lo que tenía pensado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

La imagen de Sylphiel comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, mientras que su cara se volvía roja como un pimiento. Había pocas cosas que hiciesen poner a Sylphiel así, e Lina inmediatamente dedujo que era por Gourry, pero ¿porque se lo preguntaba a ella y no al espadachín?.

-Es que verás Lina, yo querría proponerte un trato.

Los ojos de Lina se abrieron como platos.

-¿HAS DICHO TRATO?. COMO EN PLAN NEGOCIO, TRANSACCIÓN DE BIENES ECONÓMICOS, AVENTURAS, RECOMPENSAS Y OTRAS COSA PARECIDAS.

Sylphiel trató de recuperarse de la súbita subida de presión de su pelirroja amiga.

-Uumm, sí, más o menos.

-Dime de que se trata.

-Es que aquí y ahora no puedo decírtelo, preferiría hacerlo cara a cara, estos aparatos, aunque escasos pueden estar intercomunicados.

Lina miró a través de la pantalla, mientras su euforia inicial desaparecía tan rápido como había venido. Si bien era cierto que Sylphiel es una buena persona, lo cierto es que es, demasiado buena persona. La hechicera estaba cansada de embarcarse en misiones caritativas, de las que no sacaba ni una triste moneda de oro.

-Sylphiel, como mínimo me podrías adelantar algo, como cual será mi recompensa. Verás, ya sabes que yo soy una heroína terriblemente bondadosa, pero también soy la hija de unos comerciantes, y la sangre que hierve en mi interior me EXIGE ser recompensada.

-Ah bueno,... serían... alrededor de unas diez mil monedas de oro.

Lina se quedó con la boca abierta, con un hilillo de saliva que le caía por la comisura de los labios.

-¿ Has dicho diez mil monedas de oro?. Preguntó incrédula Lina.

-Sí.

-DIEZ MIL MONEDAS DE ORO, DIEZ MIL MONEDAS DE ORO, DIEZ MIL MONEDAS DE ORO, DIEZ MIL MONEDAS DE ORO, DIEZ MIL MONEDAS DE ORO, DIEZ MIL MONEDAS DE ORO,...

Las cuerdas vocales de Lina parecían encalladas, incapaces de decir ninguna otra frase, mientras que sus piernas le hacían recorrer toda la habitación de pura excitación. Al cabo de unos minutos Sylphiel decidió continuar la conversación.

-Pero no hay ninguna prisa. Tú y Gourry-sama podéis venir cuando queráis.

Lina se detuvo en seco y dijo.

-¿Cómo que cuando queramos?. ¡Vendremos ahora mismo!. Danos un par de semanas y estaremos en Seyruun.

-Bien, además quiero decirte que...

-NO HAY TIEMPO; YA ME LO DIRAS CUANDO LLEGUE, HASTA LA VISTA.

Lina se marchó corriendo, levantando tanto polvo que Sylphiel no llegó a poderle decir que...

Lina volvió a la realidad y le echó otro vistazo al mapa que llevaba.

-... que se ha cambiado de casa. Lina suspiró. El tío de Sylphiel puede ser muy buena persona, pero no sabe escribir mapas.

En ese momento, la versión diminuta de Philia sacó su maza de debajo las enaguas y golpeó la cabeza de Lina.

-Lina, las direcciones están bien descritas, si ahora no encontramos el camino ha sido por que te has desviado para ver la tienda de magia, comprar en el puesto de helados e ir a la fuente a beber agua.

-Vale, lo admito, me he desviado del camino y me he perdido, quizás debería preguntar al primero que pase.

En ese momento dos figuras pasaron velozmente al lado de Lina, eran dos tipos vestidos de negro, con capuchas a juego, uno era llevado en brazos por el otro. La única diferencia apreciable entre los dos es que el primero de ellos llevaba un chichón gigantesco en la cabeza. Entonces la diminuta Naga intervino:

-O quizás deberías continuar por camino, y confiar que la divina providencia guíe tus pasos. Puede que la gente que vive en Seyruun sean buenas personas, pero su salud mental no es que sea muy equilibrada.

-Espero que Sylphiel no acabe igual que esos. Pensó Lina, en voz alta

Dicho y hecho, Lina volvió a consultar el mapa y avanzar por la ruta que le marcaba, mientras recordaba su regreso al continente interior.

-El viaje de vuelta por barco fue agradable. O como mínimo más agradable que el de ida. Pero cuando desembarcamos, vi que en los barcos en los que, nos acompañaban los habitantes de los continentes exteriores, habían exportado esa comida tan picante. Los fabricantes de antiácidos harán una fortuna con eso. Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor fue cuando quise divertirme con mis "viejos amigos", los bandidos de la zona. Los primeros días fueron bastante bien, parece que dejarles en paz durante unos meses, había hecho que recaudasen mucho dinero. Pero las cosas cambiaron al encontrarme con la "última idea" de Amelia para expandir el poder de la ley y la justicia. Un grupo de hechiceros y guerreros que vestidos con un uniforme azul, y provistos de una acreditación especial del ministerio de justicia de Seyruun, se dedicaban a atacar a los grupos de bandidos, recoger sus tesoros y devolvérselos a los afectados, sin quedarse una mísera compensación por sus actos. Cuando encuentre a Amelia le voy a enseñar un par de cosas sobre la verdadera justicia.

Lina alzó un puño amenazadoramente, mientras pronunciaba esa última frase. En ese momento la diminuta Philia volvió a entrar en escena, dirigiéndose a su contrapartida vestida de cuero.

-¿Ves?. Ahora está más enfadada que antes, y encima con Amelia, que no ha hecho nada malo. Ya sabía yo que dejarte hacer era una mala idea.

-OHHOHOHOHOHOHOH. ¿Entonces por que lo has hecho?.

-¡Por educación, pero ahora ya se me ha acabado!.

La pequeña Philia se concentró y se convirtió en un dragón diminuto. La pequeña Naga, lejos de acobardarse bajó hasta el nivel del suelo alzó las manos y gritó:

-MEGA V-BRAMER.

Lina contempló atónita como un gigantesco a la par que diminuto gólem de piedra, surgía de la tierra para enfrentarse a la dragona dorada en un duelo de escasas proporciones métricas. Philia atacaba con su aliento láser, aprovechando la capacidad de volar que le conferían sus alas. Mientras que el gólem se defendía gracias a su dura piel, y atacaba lanzando piedrecillas (o pedruscos, todo dependiendo de la perspectiva) con mayor o menor acierto. Lina hubiese considerado interesante esa trifulca, de no ser por el hecho de que esto, era una prueba evidente que comenzaba a entrar en las primeras fases de un episodio sicótico.

-¿Quieres saber que has de hacer, para que todo esto acabe de una vez?

Lina se sorprendió al ver que la figura de Naga volvía a estar en su hombro. Giró la cabeza para poder hablar cara a cara con la extraña visión.

-Sí, todo esto es bastante humillante. Pero no sé si TÚ me puedes ayudar. Hablar de todo lo que me molesta, no me ha ayudado precisamente. Creo que la pequeña Philia tenía...

Lina dirigió su mirada hacía la ex-sacerdotisa, para observar que había cambiado su estrategia de combate. En esos instantes se había lanzado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que tenía gran ventaja al atacar con sus garras y mordiscos, mientras que el indefenso gólem intentaba evitar sus ataques con poco acierto, debido a su escasa agilidad.

-No creo que ella pueda ayudarte, en estos momentos. Además aún no hemos acabado con el relato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. Ya he explicado todo lo que tenía que decir. No queda nada más que decir. Nada, entiendes. "Cero, nothing, res, rien de rien." Léeme los labios, es que no ves que no hay nada más. Yo no puedo decirte algo, si no hay nada que decir. Eso es algo tan evidente que hasta Gourry se daría cuenta.

-¿No PUEDES decírmelo o no QUIERES decírmelo?. Vamos Lina, formo parte de tu subconsciente, no puedes engañarme.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?.

-Que detrás de todos los engaños que has tejido, alrededor de tu inefable viaje, se esconde el verdadero motivo de tu enfado y tu frustración. Venga, va, la comida no estaba tan mala, el dinero que has conseguido te ha durado bastante tiempo y seamos sinceras, tú atraes los problemas por dondequiera que vayas.

-Sí, pero Amelia no...

-¡CÁLLATE!. Amelia quería formar ese grupo desde hace mucho tiempo, además es culpa tuya por no ser más rápida.

La cara de Lina se encendió de pura vergüenza, sabía que lo que aquella alucinación, probablemente producida por el estrés y la falta de un buen banquete en días, decía era verdad. Pero como decirlo, como expresar la verdad que se ocultaba en su corazón, desde hacía meses.

En ese instante, Philia materializó una enorme maza, cogiéndola con sus garras se elevó al cielo y descargó un impresionante golpe contra el gólem que Naga había creado, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-¡Chúpate esa, pechos gigantes!. ¿A ver, por dónde íbamos?. A sí, esto no es culpa ni de Amelia ni de nadie. Lina debes calmarte y... ¿Lina?.

Pero Lina no la estaba escuchando, o si la escuchaba, hacía ver que no lo estaba haciendo. Ya que del fondo de su alma surgieron los recuerdos más funestos del viaje, pensamientos que hubiese preferido olvidar de su mente.

-Claro, como él olvida las cosa tan fácilmente, le es sencillo no prestar atención a los detalles.

En ese momento Philia se acercó hasta Lina y retomó su parte en la conversación.

-Lina, no digas esas cosas. Gourry puede ser un poco despistado. Pero guardarle rencor por algunos detallitos, es ser muy fría.

¿DETALLITOS?. ¿DETALLITOS?. ¿DETALLITOS?. Lina le dirigió la mirada más airada que pudo, a su diminuta conciencia. Dices que todas las humillaciones que he pasado por culpa de ese imbécil, son sólo detallitos.

-OHOHOHOHOHOH. Tienes razón, Lina-chan. En verdad la única persona fría que hay aquí, es esta lagartija presuntuosa y para demostrártelo...

Naga elevó sus pequeños brazos hasta que con ellos sujetó un invisible arco entonces comenzó a gritar una y otra vez...

-FREZE ARROW, FREZE ARROW, FREZE ARROW, FREZE ARROW,...

... hasta que la convirtió en un bloque de hielo.

-¡Bien hecho!. Dijo Lina.

-OHOHOHOH, verdad que sí. Venga ahora suéltalo todo. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, casi hipnotizadora. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Ese cabeza hueca no sabe tratar bien a una mujer. Lo he intentado todo. Le doy una parte de mi comida, en aquel restaurante tan bueno que encontramos, y que hace él, se la come sin darme las gracias, ni tan siquiera me dio un trocito de la suya.

Lina cogió una piedra del suelo y para descargar tensión, la comenzó a estrujar hasta que no quedó nada más que gravilla en el suelo.

-Días más tarde me compré aquel vestido tan bonito, que encontré rebajado. Y a ese cerebro de medusa, sólo se le ocurre decir "oook". Que pasa, que ahora es un orangután y yo no me he dado cuenta. Además nunca había llevado tacones para nadie, y como me lo paga ese ingrato, riéndose de mí. ESTÚPIDO. Y para rematar la faena, luego va y me pregunta por que me he disfrazado. Para que lo sepas Gourry. ¡YO SOY TAN O MÁS FEMENINA QUE AMELIA, PHILIA Y SYLPHIEL JUNTAS!.

Lina tomó aire y lo exhaló, esto estaba funcionado. En esos momentos se sentía más aliviada, así que decidió sacarlo todo de dentro de una vez.

-Y está también aquella vez que paseábamos por aquella playa, el paisaje era tan bonito y como era invierno, no había nadie a la vista, así que, con la excusa de que tenía frío me acerqué a él para darle la oportunidad perfecta para abrazarme y que hace ese retardado, saca una manta de su bolsa y me la pone encima. Será,... será..., SERÁ IDIOTA.

Lina se llevó las manos por encima de los oídos y comenzó a masajearse la cabeza

-Pero lo peor fue aquella noche, cuando me vestí con un camisón de seda negro y llamé a su habitación con la excusa de haber tenido una pesadilla y le dije que "necesitaba" un valiente caballero que me "protegiese" de los monstruos de la noche...

A Lina se le encendieron las mejillas y los ojos se le iluminaron

-Estaba tan nerviosa. Pensé que parecería una descarada, pero ya no sabía que hacer para atraer su atención. Entonces Gourry me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama. El corazón me palpitaba rápidamente. Me depositó suavemente en el colchón... y me tapó con las sabanas, mientras me explicaba que todo aquello era obra de mi imaginación, que como le decía su madre aquellos monstruos no eran reales. Me preguntó si quería que dejase la luz abierta y se puso a dormir en el suelo.

De los ojos de Lina surgió una lágrima que resbaló por toda su mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan infantil con más de 25 años?. Yo no quiero que la persona que me ame sea un pervertido sexual, pero quiero que me abracen, y que me besen, e incluso algún día...

La cara de Lina se volvió de un intenso color rojizo.

-...quiero hacer el amor... Pero si sigue tratándome como a una niña, no sé que voy a poder hacer. ¿Le ato a la cama y comienzo a violarle?.

Lina se mordió el labio, y buscó entre sus recuerdos algo que la hiciese detener. Un momento de intimidad, algo más que la sonrisa bobalicona con la que el rubio espadachín siempre la saludaba.

-NO, no, no. ¿Por qué en la vida real no puede ser como en aquel sueño?. Aquel en el que envueltos en extrañas luces, Gourry y ella se besaban tiernamente y...

De repente la nariz de Lina comenzó a moverse por voluntad propia.

-¡Comida!. Olfateo un poco más y mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. !Comida deliciosa!.

En todo el mundo, Lina sólo conocía a cuatro personas que pudiesen preparar una comida que oliese tan bien, y sólo una de ellas vivía en Seyruun.

-¡LIIIINNNNAAA!

La hechicera alzó la vista y vio a Sylphiel saludándola desde la terraza de su casa, parecía emocionada y algo ansiosa.

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO, AHORA BAJO PARA ABRIRTE!.

Lina sonrió y al ver a la sacerdotisa sus preocupaciones se disolvieron, como la nieve que se convierte en agua. Era extraño, como ver a Sylphiel siempre tenía un efecto relajante en ella.

-Es lo mismo que siento al comerme cien barritas de chocolate. ¿No crees Naga?. Dijo mirando a su hombro, pero a pesar de su sorpresa, no había nadie allí.

-Mejor, no quiero que Sylphiel piense que estoy loca.

Lina se apoyó en la pared de la casa, mientras se preguntaba si ese sentimiento de tranquilidad, que le producía su amiga era algo natural en ella o un resultado del extraño vínculo que mantuvo con Flagoon, el árbol sagrado de su ciudad natal. Cuando de repente notó algo húmedo en sus pies. Se agachó y recogió un objeto del suelo.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado esto aquí?. Se preguntó a sí misma, extrañada de ver una regadora en el suelo.

CONTINUARÁ.


	3. El inconfesable sabor de los limones

Siento la tardanza para este capítulo, podría ofreceros un montón de excusas que no vienen al cuento y que seguramente no os interesan, así que pasemos de ellas y vayamos a lo que importa. Como siempre no poseo los derechos de Slayers, pero estoy pensando en secuestrar a los autores y a través de torturas y amenazas...

**El pastel de limones**

**Capítulo tercero. El inconfesable sabor de los limones.**

Lina continuó mirando la regadora, extrañada de haberla encontrado en un lugar así, en ese momento vio su reflejo en el agua del suelo y nerviosa comenzó a arreglarse el pelo con las manos. Estar junto a Sylphiel la ponía un poco intranquila, aunque la sacerdotisa no tenía ni la altura ni los pechos de Naga y no poseyese un título real como Amelia. Lina siempre se sentía algo incómoda a su lado, como si tuviese que compararse con su amiga.

-¡Que tonterías estoy pensando!. Yo tengo un montón de cosas buenas y Sylphiel tiene las suyas. Aunque ella sea un poco más refinada que yo... y su pelo y vestuario parecen mejor cuidados que los míos... pero es porque normalmente yo vivo al aire libre y ella...

Lina echó un rápido vistazo a la casa nueva de Sylphiel, dos pisos con una terraza al aire libre. Situado en una de las calles más bonitas de Seyruun.

-¡Parece que ser sacerdotisa hoy en día es una profesión rentable!.

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente. Lina fue a saludar a saludar a Sylphiel, pero se detuvo bruscamente y miró perpleja a la persona que tenía delante.

-Sylphiel. ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

-¿Qué quieres decir Lina?.

-Pues no sé por donde comenzar; tu pelo está todo revuelto, tu ropa parece haber cambiado drásticamente de color y tu cara... bueno, parece que te hayas caído encima.

Sylphiel entró precipitadamente en el recibidor de su casa y se miró en el espejo que tenía.

-¡Bendito Ceiphied!. Exclamó la sacerdotisa.

Todo lo que Lina había dicho era cierto, incluso se había quedado corta. Tenía el pelo echo un desastre por culpa del viento. El humo de aquella explosión había afectado a su traje y como estado tan ocupada, no se había dado cuenta que el golpe en la cara de antes, le había dejado marca. Rápidamente se lanzó un "Recovery" para acelerar la curación.

-Sylphiel, la cara de una chica bonita debe ser muy importante para ella.

-Lo sé, es que he tenido un contratiempo y...

-... Y me recibes de esta forma tan fría. Vamos, ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Dijo Lina alzando los brazos.

Sylphiel se acercó a ella y abrazó a su amiga, Lina era muy efusiva y no tenía reparos en mostrarlo cuando abrazaba a la gente. De repente Lina soltó el abrazo y miró fijamente a Sylphiel.

-Ummmm. Dijo Lina, mirando suspicazmente a su amiga.

-¿Q-que pasa Lina?. Preguntó la sacerdotisa, nerviosa, ante la posibilidad que otra cosa hubiese ido mal.

-Dime una cosa Sylphiel.

-¿Q-que?.

-¿Te han crecido las tetas?. Porque me parecen más grandes que la última vez que nos vimos.

Sylphiel se sonrojó tanto que hasta su pelo se volvió rojo, como el de su joven amiga Lina.

-N-no lo creo, debe ser cosa del clima. Mira, tus pechos también parecen más grandes. Dijo Sylphiel forzando una leve risa.

-Mentirosa. Dijo Lina, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Sabes Sylphiel, no me gustan las personas mentirosas.

-Yo no pretendía...

-Me ponen de mal humor.

-Pero yo...

-Y cuando me pongo de mal humor, lo único que me puede calmar es una deliciosa y abundante comida casera como la que tienes ahí. Dijo Lina, mientras cambiaba de cara, su rostro se iluminaba mientras saltaba a la mesa donde estaban servidos deliciosos manjares.

Sylphiel observó perpleja y temerosa, mientras Lina comenzaba a engullir diversos platos en escasos segundos.

-¿E-entonces ya estas más calmada, Lina?

-¿Gue?. Farfulló Lina, con la boca llena de comida.

-Bueno, como has dicho que estabas de mal humor...

-¡Eda boma!. Dijo Lina, mientras engullía un inmenso trozo de pavo.

-¡¿Cómo?!. Exclamó la joven sacerdotisa. Dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a su amiga.

-Lina, me has asustado, por un momento pensé que me ibas a pegar o algo así.

-Vamos Sylphiel. Como te he visto tan preocupada, he pensado en relajar el ambiente un poquito, con una bromita...

Sylphiel miró de reojo a Lina, aunque le gustaba hacerse la dura, la joven hechicera era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido. Ella siempre ayudaba a los demás, aunque exigiese una compensación por sus esfuerzos. Y era justamente eso lo que Sylphiel le quería pedir, una ayuda para escapar de la soledad que la atormentaba. Pero... como reaccionaria ante lo que le quería pedir, ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginarlo. Entonces nuevas dudas se apoderaron de la joven doncella. Todavía había tiempo para cambiar el plan, podía decirle a Lina que había sido una broma, o una excusa para volver a ver a Gourry-sama...

-... además, en tu caso no creo que haya nada que tú pudieras hacer que llegase a hacerme enfadar, de veras... excepto aquel chichón que me diste mientras fuimos a buscar la "Bless Blade"... comentó Lina, mientras que elegía rápidamente el siguiente plato de la mesa que iba a degustar.

-¡Eh!, pero si fue un accidente, y ya te pedí perdón por eso.

-Ya, perro recuegda que mi veganzas fon ferribles. Admitió Lina, mientras devoraba el plato de champiñones con especies que tenía delante.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Sylphiel levantó la mano a su mejilla. En las noches que hace mucho frió, todavía me duele esa bofetada que me diste.

-Efaferada. Dijo Lina al mismo tiempo que se comía el ultimo champiñón.

A no ser claro esta que me hayas engañado con lo de las DIEZ MIL MONEDAS DE ORO, gritó Lina. Porque si te has atrevido...

A los ojos de Sylphiel la imagen de Lina comenzó a deformarse, adquiriendo rasgos monstruosos que hicieron que la sacerdotisa temblase de puro terror, entonces comprendió que, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás al plan. Para bien o para mal había despertado una de las fuerzas más poderosas de la tierra, la codicia de Lina Inverse.

-N-no te he engañado, Lina. El dinero está en el banco y tengo mi cartilla como prueba. Afirmó aterrorizada la joven sacerdotisa.

-Ah entonces vale, ve a buscarla. Dijo Lina volviendo a tener los mismos rasgos infantiles y joviales que la caracterizaban.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Sylphiel, recuperando parte de su compostura. Se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando de repente se giró y dijo:

-Antes de eso, Lina...

-¿Sí?.

-¿Ves ese pastel que hay encima?

-¿El de chocolate?

-¡No!

-¿El de fresas?

-¡No! El otro, el de limones.

-¡Ah sí!. ¿Qué pasa con ese pastel?

-Por favor no te lo comas antes de que yo vuelva, vale.

-Vaaaaaaale. Dijo Lina, mientras Sylphiel acababa de subir las escaleras. Al haber surgido en la conversación el tema de los pasteles el sentido del gusto y la gula de la hechicera se decantaron hacia la parte más dulce del delicioso banquete que Sylphiel le había preparado.

-¿Por donde comienzo?. Esta macedonia parece muy buena, y los flanes tienen una pinta muy esponjosa, pero el pastel de chocolate se ve tan apetitoso. Lina se permitió un momento de reflexión, ante la elección de su próxima víctima gastronómica.

-Me alegro de no haber tenido que traer al tragaldabas de Gourry. Competir con Gourry con la comida podía ser muy entretenido, pero muchas veces no la dejaba saborear los platos de la mesa como era debido. Además dejar descansar unos momentos su barriga hacía que el siguiente plato que eligiese estuviese más delicioso. Cuando de repente sus ojos se fijaron en un punto muy concreto de la mesa.

Ummmmm, el pastel prohibido. Susurró Lina, como si hubiese encontrado el mayor tesoro de la tierra. Des de pequeña cuando le decían que no hiciese una cosa, más ganas tenía de hacerlo. No comas chucherías, no te vayas a dormir tarde, no pegues a los demás niños, no hagas fotos de tu hermana desnuda y las enseñes a los chicos del pueblo a cambio de dinero.

Lentamente su mano fue avanzando a través de la miríada de platos que ocupaban la mesa, hasta detenerse enfrente del pastel de limones, dispuesta a cogerlo, cuando de repente notó que su mano había quedado inmovilizada.

-No, no lo hagas. Lina bajo la mirada y contempló como la diminuta Philia le obstaculizaba el camino frente al apetitoso postre.

-Ah, pero tengo hambre. Dijo Lina, adoptando unos rasgos infantiles y una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

La diminuta Philia la contempló con ojos inquisitivos mientras su mirada se desviaba a la pila de platos sucios que se amontonaban al lado de la hechicera.

-Ejem. ¿Qué decías?. Le preguntó exasperada su diminuta conciencia.

-Ah, bueno, yo... (por favor que alguien me ayude)

-OOOHHHHOOHHHOOHHHHOOOHHH. Conejita harmonía, perezosa no soy, digo "hop, hop, hop" y a tu lado estoy. En el hombro de Lina y tras una pequeña explosión y un humo negro, apareció la diminuta versión de Naga, solo que en lugar de llevar su vestido habitual apareció vestida con un uniforme de conejita, con medias de rejilla y zapatos de tacones. A pesar de lo escandaloso del vestido, Lina pensó que tapaba más piel que el que normalmente lucía su "descarada" rival.

-¿A-a-a q-que viene ese "indecoroso" vestido?. Como si no fuera suficientemente escandaloso con el que vas vestida normalmente.

-OHOHOOHHOOOOHH. Es una de esas sorpresas emocionales que gustan a los lectores (sobretodo a los masculinos) y hacen que la audiencia aumente. Por cierto, a tú te quedaría bien un uniforme de doncella francesa, si quieres...

-¡JAMAS ME VESTIRIA TAN INDECENTEMENTE!. TÚ, TÚ, TÚ...

-Pido perdón por interrumpiros. Dijo Lina, pero podíamos volver al tema de la comida.

-Es cierto, comentó la diminuta dragona. Lina, no puedes comerte ese pastel hasta que Sylphiel vuelva, ella te ha preparado toda esta comida y lo único que te ha pedido es que no comas el pastel hasta que vuelva.

-Pero yo lo quiero ahora.

-OHOHOHOHHHOOOH. Lina, nadie ha dicho que no puedas comer ese apetitoso pastel ahora, si Sylphiel ha dicho que no te lo comas es porque ella también se lo quiere comer, así que la cosa es muy simple te comes un trozo ahora y lo demás se lo dejas para Sylphiel, además pensando en lo poco que come, probablemente puedas repetir.

-De acuerdo, me gusta tu forma de pensar.

De un manotazo Lina envió a la pequeña Philia a ras del suelo y hábilmente partió el pastel con un cuchillo que había en la mesa. La pequeña dragona rodó por todo el suelo hasta detenerse enfrente de su eterna rival, la cual exclamó jocosa:

-A ver, veamos con esta ya van novecientas cuarenta y dos a tres, a mi favor. OOOHHHOHO. Creo que harías mejor dedicándote a algo más fácil, sabes creo que todavía hay plazas para ser conciencias de abogados y políticos. OHOHOHO.

-Se la conciencia de una heroína moderna, será un trabajo agradable y verás mucho mundo, como pille a los de esa agencia de trabajo, me los meriendo de un bocado.

-Vamos, vamos, no te estreses. Venga, abre la boquita y di Ahh.

La diminuta Naga apareció delante de su contrapartida ofreciéndole un pequeño trozo del pastel.

-Yo no debería...

-Vamos... fue lo único que respondió su diminuta rival. Te lo mereces.

-Ahh.

Al mismo tiempo, Lina abrió la boca para dar el primer mordisco al pastel, cuando lo hubo dado algo extraño sucedió, en el interior de su boca un millar de sensaciones estallaron, aquel sabor, era, era... maravilloso. Lina sabía de primera mano que Sylphiel cocinaba muy bien, pero esta vez se había superado, el aroma de los limones invadía su cuerpo, la textura era esponjosa y suave, mientras que Lina esperaba que los limones le diesen un toque ácido, no era así, sino que el pastel poseía una dulzura magnífica, sin ser para nada empalagoso, como podía pasar si alguien se equivocaba un poco con la cantidad de azúcar, pero había algo más algo que Lina tenía que descubrir, así que ni corta ni perezosa clavó en el tenedor en otro trozo de pastel.

-Solo uno más, prometo que este será el último.

Al cabo de unos segundos.

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO, ME LO HE COMIDO TODO.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Lina, la bandeja donde antes estaba el magnifico postre permanecía ahora completamente vacía.

-P-p-pero como ha podido ser, si solo le he dado un mordisquito, y luego otro, y después uno más, y después...

Lina se llevó las manos a la cabeza exasperada y sin la menor idea de que hacer, cuando al lado de la bandeja divisó a la diminuta versión de Naga, esta vez con su vestido habitual, que sostenía un diminuto plato en su mano, su expresión era triste y melancólica.

-Oh, no me has dejado ni un trocito.

-Eso no importa. Dijo Lina, mientras recogía a la diminuta Naga y la elevaba a la altura de su cabeza. Lo que necesito saber ahora es que le digo a Sylphiel, probablemente se enfadará conmigo, y a lo mejor no me invita a más comida, o aprovecha esta situación para que realice esa misión por menos dinero del que me ha prometido o peor, pretenderá que trabaje gratis.

-Oh, vamos, no creo que...

-¡No me gusta trabajar gratis!. Exclamó Lina en medio de un mar de lagrimas.

-Tranquila, tengo un plan.

-¿De veras?. Dime, dime, de que se trata, preguntó emocionada la joven hechicera.

-Bien, en primer lugar...

-¿Sí?.

-... tienes que darte un buen golpe en la cabeza...

-¿EN LA CABEZA?.

-Sí, y preferiblemente en un sitio bien visible.

-P-pero...

-No hay tiempo, para peros, venga hazlo deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien. Dicho y echo Lina alzó su brazo derecho y cerró su puño, apretó tan fuerte como pudo y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra su cráneo. Desgraciadamente para Lina, a parte del inmenso dolor que eso le produjo, la energía del impacto fue tal que se proyectó a sí misma contra la pared. Haciéndose muchísimo más daño del que en un principio había planeado soportar.

-AAAyyyyy, me duele.

Lina se frotó el costado dolorido, mientras que por segunda vez en la vida se lamentaba de la enorme fuerza que poseía y sintiese lastima por las veces que había golpeado a Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Xellos, Martina,... (no espera, estos dos últimos no.)

-Perfecto, muy creíble, ahora cuando Sylphiel vuelva le dirás lo siguiente...

-¿El que?.

-Que tu estabas tan tranquila comiéndote esta maravillosa comida que tan gentilmente te había preparado cuando de repente...

-¿Cuándo de repente que?. Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Cuando de repente apareció el diabólico señor de los hielos, Dynast Grausherra, dispuesto a acabar con tu vida, tras un intercambio de miradas os enzarzasteis en una lucha a vida o muerte en la que el te atacó con poderosos hechizos que tú conseguiste bloquear con tu increíble magia, luego viendo tu superioridad con la hechicería se lanzó a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, del cual saliste malparada, el malvado se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia, pero tú en un valeroso acto heroico reuniste todo tu poder mágico y le atacaste con un Ragna Blade, pero ese astuto Mazoku se apartó de la trayectoria de la espada oscura y sólo conseguiste herirlo, entonces y viendo que su derrota era evidente se refugió a las profundidades del plano astral, no sin antes perpretar su cruel venganza, ya que abriendo mucho la boca se zampó el pastel de un solo mordisco. A que es una historia magn...

Lina volvió a coger a la diminuta aparición y comenzó a apretarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿C"MO CREES QUE SYLPHIEL SE VA A TRAGAR UN BOLO TAN TONTO COME ESTE?.PORQUÉ A ELLA LE GUSTE UN IDIOTA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LO SEA.

-Es que me has dado poco tiempo, dame un par de minutos y...

Lina se giró y buscó consejo en la representación de su mente que correspondía a sus pensamientos más equilibrados y racionales.

-Umm, que bueno que está. Comentó la pequeña Philia, mientras se chupaba los dedos.

-Perdona... Interrumpió tímidamente Lina.

-¿Ahora quieres mi consejo?. Comentó con un cierto tono de burla la diminuta versión de la dragona.

-S

Tras cambiar su expresión del rostro y sustituir una mirada airada por una sonrisa que irradiaba tranquilidad y satisfacción la pequeña Philia se acercó a su protegida y le dijo:

-En fin, ya me había imaginado que pasaría una cosa así, de forma que ya estaba preparada, mira Lina, lo único que tienes que hacer es cuando Sylphiel baje de su habitación usar la formula de las tres palabras mágicas.

-¿Cuales?.

-DECIR-LA-VERDAD. Puntualizó la pequeña dragona, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Lina la miró con una expresión serena y llena de optimismo, mientras que sus preocupados labios volvían a adquirir su sonrisa habitual, pestañeó un par de veces y se giró y volvió donde antes estaba el pastel, cogió a la pequeña Naga y le dijo:

-Ya han pasado los dos minutos. ¿Qué tienes para mí?.

Des de su posición Philia cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-OOOHHOOOHHOO. Tengo un plan genial, libre de auto lesiones y a prueba de fallos. Deprisa a la Sylphiel-cocina.

Tras avanzar por el comedor y la sala de estar Lina llegó hasta la cocina.

-Y bien ¿Cual es el plan?.

-Tu y yo vamos a preparar un delicioso substituto del pastel de Sylphiel.

Sentada en una esquina de la encimera la versión diminuta de Philia dijo.

-¿Estas loca o que?. Es evidente que este plan no funcionará. La técnica culinaria de Lina se limita a asar o freír, nunca ha preparado un pastel.

-Con voluntad todo se puede.

-Además Sylphiel está a punto de bajar, no hay suficiente tiempo.

-Si uno no se rinde, siempre puede conseguir sus objetivos.

-Hablas igual que un manual de autoayuda.

-Y recuerda que tú eres una persona muy especial.

-Paso, haced lo que os venga de gusto.

-Bien, Lina, lo primero que necesitamos es una bandeja igual en la que Sylphiel sirvió el pastel.

-¿Pero no podemos hacer servir esta?. Dijo Lina sacando la bandeja.

-Está sucia y no hay tiempo para limpiarla.

Lina comenzó a buscar por todos los estantes, tras revolverlo todo, exclamó:

-¡Eh, he encontrado uno igual!. Ooohh, pero hay un estúpido pastel de limones encima...

-¡Lina!. Exclamó la diminuta versión de Naga. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?.

-¡Por supuesto!. Me comeré este delicioso postre en un santiamén y entonces usaremos la bandeja para hacer el pastel.

Lina comenzó a abrir la boca con la intención de comerse el pastel, cuando la pequeña Naga le cerró la boca de un puntapié.

-Bestia, me has hecho daño. Dijo Lina sujetándose la mandíbula.

-¡ESTAS TONTA!. No ves que con esto nos ahorramos mucho trabajo y tiempo.

-Es verdad no sé en que estaba pensando.

-Eso es porque pasas demasiado tiempo con el tonto de Gourry, comienzas a hacer y decir las mismas tonterías que él.

-Oye tú, a mi no me insultas. Dijo Lina, mientras cogía los mofletes de la pequeña Naga y los estiraba tanto como podía, esta última contraatacó golpeando con sus piernecitas la nariz de Lina.

-Lamento interrumpir tan entrañable muestra de afecto. Dijo Philia, mientras saboreaba el té. Pero creo oír a Sylphiel bajar las escaleras.

Rápidamente Lina cogió la bandeja con el pastel y guardó la que estaba sucia en el mismo sitio donde encontró la primera y se llevó el pastel a la mesa. Justo después de que lo hiciera Sylphiel comenzó a bajar las escaleras con la cartilla del banco en la mano.

-Perdón por el retraso, no sé que pasaba que no la encontraba, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho, Lina.

-No, para nada. Dijo riendo la hechicera.

-Bendito Cheipied. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?. Parece como si alguien muy fuerte te haya golpeado.

-No, no es nada, Contestó Lina, forzando más la risa.

-¿Y que le ha pasado a la pared?. Preguntó Sylphiel, al ver la silueta de su amiga inserida en ella.

-E-es que resbalé y me golpeé con ella. Respondió tímidamente la hechicera, mientras pensaba que era imposible que Sylphiel se tragase esa excusa tan floja.

-Cielo santo, Lina. Que desgracia. Voy a lanzar un hechizo de recuperación para que te cures.

-Ya puedo hacerlo yo sola, no hace falta que te molestes.

-Ni hablar, Lina. Las heridas en la cabeza son las más graves, si no se tratan correctamente pueden originar problemas más serios.

Amorosa, pero firmemente Sylphiel rodeó el rostro de Lina y comenzó a transmitir la magia blanca de recuperación. Mientras Lina pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la pequeña Philia regañaba a la pequeña Naga.

-Creo que en mi caso es demasiado tarde, para eso.

-¿Qué has dicho Lina?

-Nada, nada. Dijo Lina uniendo su propio poder al de Sylphiel para acelerar la curación.

Pasados unos minutos en los que el rostro de Lina volvió a su semblante habitual, las dos amigas se sirvieron un poco de té de flores que Sylphiel preparó en la mesa. Lina tomó un sorbo, mientras observó como la sacerdotisa cortaba ceremoniosamente el pastel de limones y le ofrecía un trozo a su amiga, mientras se servía un trozo para ella.

-Sabes Lina, vas a ser la primera persona, que después de mucho tiempo va a probar esta receta.

-¿Ah sí, y eso por que?.

-Veras, este pastel es algo muy importante para mí. Es la receta que mi madre y yo creamos poco antes que ella muriese. Sylphiel forzó una falsa sonrisa, mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos

Lina detuvo el tenedor a escasos centímetros de su boca, mientras contemplaba de nuevo el trozo de pastel.

-¿Qué te pasa Lina?. Te aseguro que esta muy bueno. Dijo alzando su rostro, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría sus mejillas.

-¡No lo dudo Sylphiel!. Solo es que... (solo es que soy una idiota desconsiderada, que no tiene sentimientos y va comiéndose en secreto los pasteles que sus amigas preparan). Pensaba la hechicera, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una silueta rojiza, justo debajo de sus mejillas... es que he comido mucho, demasiado.

-Vamos Lina. No dejes que mi tonta tristeza te amargue un dulce. Añadió Sylphiel, mientras cogía el tenedor de la mano de Lina.

-¡Di Aah!.

-Aaahhh. Farfulló Lina, mientras comía el trozo de pastel que su amiga sacerdotisa le ofrecía. Igual que antes el torrente de sensaciones que le producía el suculento manjar era indescriptible, pero en esta ocasión...

-¡... es distinto!. Exclamó Lina.

-¿Distinto?. Preguntó la joven sacerdotisa, con una mirada perpleja y un gesto dubitativo.

Lina se tapó la boca con las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Maldiciéndose a sí misma, pensó que la farsa ya había llegado demasiado lejos y por tanto...

-¡Es distinto a cualquier pastel que he probado!. ¡Que textura, que sabor!. !Es magnifico!. Sylphiel sin duda eres la mejor cocinera del mundo.

... debía continuar.

Sylphiel se sonrojó al oír esas palabras.

-Vamos Lina, no exageres.

-Yooooo, exagerar, venga ya Sylphiel, este pastel está buenísimo y supera en sabor a todos los que he comido hasta ahora (con excepción del que me he comido hace un rato.

Sylphiel clavó su tenedor en otro trozo de pastel y dio un pequeño mordisco a su trozo del dulce, mientras lo degustaba una extraña sensación se apoderó de su ser.

-¡Que raro!. Exclamó la sacerdotisa de Flagoon.

-¿El que?. Preguntó la pelirroja hechicera.

-Hay algo... distinto en el sabor, pero creo haber seguido la receta al pie de la letra y aunque han pasado algunos años des de que lo probé por última vez, el gusto me parece diferente.

-T-t-tonterias S-s-sylphiel. Afirmó Lina, mientras enormes gotas de sudor inundaban su frente. Es bastante probable que sea el echo que recordabas el sabor de este pastel a través de un sentido del gusto infantil y ahora que lo has probado siendo más adulta lo notas un poco distinto.

-¿Adulta?

-Sí claro. Afirmó Lina. Es como cuando de pequeña no te gustaba alguna verdura...

-¡La zanahoria!. Exclamó Sylphiel.

Como la zanahoria y cuando creces acabas comiendo con naturalidad.

-Es verdad ahora no puedo preparar una ensalada sin ponerle un poco de zanahoria rallada.

-Pues eso es porque tu sentido del gusto cambia, de la misma forma que cambia tu cuerpo.

-Ah claro es natural... dime una cosa Lina.

-¿Sí?

-¿Había alguna verdura que tú no pudieses soportar?

La cara de la suprema hechicera se tiñó de rojo.

-Vamos Sylphiel, esa es una cuestión muy personal.

-Venga, yo te he dicho lo de la zanahoria, es lo más justo

Lina probó de mirar hacía otro lado, pero la persistencia de su amiga era exasperante.

-El pimiento.

Sylphiel se tapó la boca, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me imagino a tus padres intentado de todo para que te lo pudieses comer.

-Ni te lo imaginas; lo trocearon bien pequeñito, lo escondieron dentro de trozos de carne, me intentaron sobornar con dinero para que me lo comiera...

-Y al final pudiste saborearlo con gusto.

-No bien, bien. La expresión de Lina cambió radicalmente, mientras una sensación de intranquilidad se apoderó de ella.

-Al final, mi hermana me obligó a la fuerza, a comerme unos cuantos pimientos enteros.

-¿Tienes una hermana?.

-No preguntes sobre el tema, por favor, Sylphiel.

Lina había conseguido distraer la atención de Sylphiel a costa de desenterrar uno de sus antiguos fantasmas.

-Vamos Lina, no te deprimas y disfrutemos del pastel.

La sonrisa de la sacerdotisa se contagió en el rostro de Lina y ambas continuaron degustando del delicioso postre. Pasaron los minutos entre risas y anécdotas en las que el té y los trozos de pastel iban desapareciendo de la mesa. Hasta que...

-Uf, no puedo más, estoy llena. Comento la sacerdotisa.

-Caramba Sylphiel, no me lo puedo creer de ti, te has comido la mitad del pastel.

-Si, y eso que sólo me quería comer un trocito y darte el resto a ti Lina.

-Probablemente tendré que hacer dieta durante unos cuantos días.

-¡Bobadas, Sylphiel!. Tu estas muy bien como estas. Tu figura es envidiable. Sylphiel pudo notar una nota de tristeza en las palabras de su amiga, que se miraba de reojo sus pechos.

-Tú también estas muy bien Lina, sabes, siempre he creído que eres... muy mona.

Lina dejó escapar una sonrisita y se ruborizó.

-Venga va dejémonos de darnos coba y vayamos al grano. Que es eso tan importante que estas dispuesta a ofrecerme 10.000 monedas de oro...

De repente, todos los nervios de los que se había liberado volvieron a ella, como si todo el tiempo en el que había estado charlando y riendo con Lina hubiesen sido una vulgar mascarada hasta este momento.

-Lina yo...

-Algún poblado está siendo asaltado por bandidos, alguna persona ha caído presa de una mortal enfermedad y necesitas una extraña planta que solo crece en Dios sabe donde...

-Lo que yo...

-A lo mejor es que algún Mazoku se está preparando para arrasar estas tierras y has recibido una profecía de los dioses para impedirlo. Te advierto que si después se trata de un Señor oscuro como Phibrizzo me tendrás que pagar el doble

-Lina, lo que yo quiero...

Sylphiel lo intentaba, pero las palabras morían en su boca y los nervios la consumían por dentro. Lina se dio cuenta de eso y tiernamente cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas, mientras le ofrecía la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Vamos venga, sea lo que sea pide por esa boquita de piñón. Por 10.000 monedas de oro estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que haga falta.

Sylphiel la miró boquiabierta y no pudo, una vez más asombrarse ante el espíritu de Lina, tan cálido y apasionado, tan vivaz y al mismo tiempo peligroso y sintiendo que una parte del espíritu de su amiga la envolvía le daba fuerzas, unió su mano izquierda a las de Lina y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

-¡QUIERO HACER EL AMOR CON MI AMADO GOURRY-SAMA!.

(Continuará.)


End file.
